Not Even Death Can Separate Us
by Melon-Lemon-Peach
Summary: It's a typical birthday for a twenty-three year old Annabeth Chase, or so she thinks. What will happen when Percy proposes, and their lives are put on the line? Will Nico come through for her? Or will she lose Percy forever? - Just a (complete) short story about the cutest couple ever. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heyo! I don't own PJATO or HOO, so please don't sue me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Annabeth<span>

"Happy birthday to you!" A chorus of voices rang out, completing a song I had heard so many times before. I looked around at my group of friends, and I knew I couldn't be happier. There was only one thing I wanted now. I took a breath, and blew out the dancing flames of the candles on the cake. I grinned, holding tight to my wish, watching the last wispy curls of smoke disappear into the air. Percy squeezed my hand.  
>"Happy twenty-third birthday, wise girl." He said, his beautiful green eyes twinkling.<br>"I love you, seaweed brain." I said, pinching his cheek like he was a little boy. I then had a sudden urge to kiss him, but my dreamy thoughts were abruptly interrupted.  
>"We gonna cut this thing or not?" Leo asked. "Me gusta cake." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked diabolically, his curly hair unruly, just like always. Leo eyed up the cake, and I could tell why. It looked delicious. The cylindrical confection was smoothly iced with sweet buttercream frosting. Tiny blue and green icing flowers were in clusters around the edges of the cake, almost as if they had grown there. It was so simple, yet so perfect at the same time. I picked up the knife, and waggled it at Leo, jokingly reminding him that I was in charge today. He raised his hands in surrender, and Calypso smiled knowingly, taking his hand. I delved the knife into the cake, and cut the first slice, revealing the moist vanilla cake underneath. I kept cutting, until everyone had a hearty slice. Piper grinned at me, her long, choppy hair falling into her multicolored eyes.<br>"Birthday girl gets the first bite!" She exclaimed excitedly. I took my plastic fork gingerly and snagged a bite of cake off my paper plate. I raised it to my mouth in slow motion, just to taunt my beloved friends. I closed my eyes and ate it, savoring the rich flavors that burst into my mouth.  
>"Happy birthday, Annabeth. We love you!" Thalia said next to me, her mouth full of cake. I shoved my best friend, who in turn shoved me back. Frank and Hazel nodded in agreement, not daring to speak with their mouths full of cake. All too soon, we finished our cake, and left the pavilion. I looked out over Camp Half Blood, my favorite place in the world. Jason clasped his hands together.<br>"So," he said, stretching out the 'o', "We've got some party games planned and-"  
>"Hang on there, sparky," Percy interrupted, causing Jason to frown. "Wise girl and I have got something to do first." Without missing a beat, Percy grabbed my hand, and started running. I ran with him, not that I had a choice. But I didn't care. The summer wind ran through my hair as Percy pulled me towards the dock. He slowed to a stop at the edge, and we looked out on the turquoise lake. Percy pulled me into a warm hug. He let go, all too soon, his mesmerizing eyes gazing straight into mine. He tucked a strand of my curly hair that had gone astray behind my ear. I reached for his hand, but he jumped into the lake, showering me with a cold splash of water. I blinked the water out of my eyes, stunned. Peering into the water, I looked for Percy, watching the last few bubbles surface. I waited a moment, but I still couldn't see him.<br>"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled. "Get back up here!" Still no Percy. I got down on my hands and knees, and put my face close to the rippling surface of the water. "You can't hide down there forever, ya know!" I said, slightly annoyed. "I'll give you to the count of three. One." A moment's silence. "Two." Yet another agonizingly quiet second passed. "Three." Percy's head popped out of the water, and kissed me. It was the best feeling, his warm lips pressed to mine. I didn't want it to end, but Percy pulled me into the lake.  
>"Seaweed brain." I whispered as we floated inside an opaque bubble, submerged in the lake. He took my hand, and slowly kissed my nose.<br>"C'mon, wise girl. I've got something to show you." And with that, the current swirled around us, sweeping us away into the depths of the lake. Schools of various fish swam by, their scales iridescantly reflecting the sunlight. Along the way, we passed a forest of seaweed, swaying, almost dancing, in the swift current.  
>"Oh no, Percy!" I exclaimed in mock surprise. "You lost your brain! It's floating around over there!" I widened my eyes, and pointed wildly at the mass of leafy green plants. Percy rolled his eyes.<br>"You're lucky I love you so much," he said, "or else I would have dumped you a long time ago."  
>"I love you too, Percy." I said, leaning into his chest. He smelled so good, like sea salt and an ocean breeze. I guess that comes from being son of the sea god. We continued on, until we came to the entrance of a cozy looking underwater cave. We glided into the cavern, which opened up into a larger chamber, and it was a glorious sight to see. The curved walls met at a high, vaulted ceiling. Colorful corals and sea anemones dotted the stone cavern, tiny fish flitting about. There were several openings in the ceiling that allowed rays of sunshine to stream down. Although all this was great, the best thing about the cave were its main inhabitants. I was stunned. I hadn't seen these guys since our quest to find the Golden Fleece! They were the hippocampi, half horse, half fish, and all amazing. I then realized that after the quest, we hadn't seen them again. And with a twinge of guilt, I realized that I hadn't given it a second thought.<br>"Annabeth, you remember Rainbow, right?" Percy said, grinning. I nodded. Rainbow was the hippocampi Tyson, Percy's cyclops half-brother, had ridden, befriended, and named. And the name had stuck. Rainbow swam to greet us, his gorgeous scales shifting color, akin to his namesake. Tentatively, a female hippocampus followed, presumably his girlfriend. At once, I saw that she was more than that. An adorable baby hippocampus swam around her energetically, but not daring to venture too far. "This is Abilene. She and Rainbow settled down here, and had little Brin." I didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time.  
>"Congratulations! She's a beautiful baby!" I blurted out, trying not to feel awkward. Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulders comfortingly, and said,<br>"I thought you'd like to see them," Percy smiled. "we can come back later if you want to, but I've got another surprise for you."  
>"Sounds suspicious, seaweed brain," I replied. "but okay." I turned to the small family of hippocampi and smiled. "I promise I'll be back!" I managed to say, before Percy's currents snatched us away once more. We headed back the way we had come, and before I knew it we were back on the dock, and Percy was leading me away. We walked down the stretch of beach, hand in hand. I had kicked off my shoes quite a while ago, and my toes were enjoying the silky white sand. The little waves stretched to reach us with their soft white hands, but to no avail.<br>"We're almost there!" Percy said, sounding as happy as little kid in a candy shop. We walked a little faster, and just as we turned a bend, I saw the surprise. A checkered picnic blanket lay out on the beach. There was a small basket of strawberries, and a gift basket. As we approached the blanket, slightly larger waves crashed onto the beach, as if a storm was brewing. Or maybe it was Percy. I kneeled in front of the gift basket, poking through the various goodies There was a fluffy teddy bear that held an envelope, and a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I picked up the teddy bear (which happened to be extremely soft) and pulled the card out from in between its magnetic paws. I opened it carefully, and attempted to read it, my dyslexia turning it into alphabet soup. After a few minutes of deciphering, I finally made out what it said. In printed black letters it said: I loved you yesterday, I love you still. I always have, I always will. I smiled, the short but endearing message warming my heart. Below that, in blue ink, it said: As long as we're together. Love, Percy. My eyes started to tear up, with both joy and sadness. I traced Percy's handwriting, remembering the words I had whispered into Percy's ear as we fell into the shadowy depths of Tartarus, holding each other, so long ago. As long as we're together. I needed to hold his hand. So badly. But when I looked to my side, he wasn't there. I stood up and turned around, but what I saw surprised me even more than see my old hippocampi friends again. Percy was down on one knee, a small box open in his palm.  
>"Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?" He said, and I choked up. I covered my mouth with my hands, tears threatening to spill over.<br>"Yes." I whispered. "Yes!" I said again, more confidently. Percy stood up, grinning from ear to ear, and slipped the ring onto my left hand. It wasn't anything fancy, just a silver band and a simple diamond. But it was perfect. The wish I had made as I had blown out the candles had finally come true. Percy leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.  
>"Wait." I said, turning my head slightly. "Do I hear music?" Percy blushed, and gestured across the lake sheepishly. Sure enough, I saw one of the demigods from the Apollo cabin, playing a lyre. I waved, and he waved back, looking excited that all had gone well. I turned my gaze back to Percy. "I love you, seaweed brain." And he kissed me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY! *Jumps up and down like a little girl* Ahem. So anyways, the usual, I don't own PJATO or HOO, so I'll go cry in the corner now.**

**Leo: You're so weird, Melon.**

**Me: So I've heard.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Percy<span>

_Six months later_  
>I looked in the mirror again, self conscious about my appearance for once. I yanked a comb through my hair, which promptly refused to lie flat. Yes, today of all days it had decided to stick out even more awkwardly. I fiddled with my green and blue tie, trying to decide if it was crooked or not. I swiped at a small white fuzzy that static clung to my jet black suit.<br>"Dude. You look fine." Grover said, nibbling on the wrapper of the mint I had just popped into my mouth. He was wearing a grey suit with a bow tie that matched my long one, and black (styrofoam stuffed) shoes to conceal his hoofs. Grover had also grown out his curly ginger hair to hide his small satyr horns. Annabeth and I had wanted to be married at Camp Half Blood, but we wanted to be legally married in the mortal world too. Plus, our parents had wanted to invite their mortal friends to the occasion. So we were here. At a small church in the mortal world. I sighed, confused at how strange I felt. I had fought titans, gods, giants, been through multiple wars AND Tartarus, closed the doors of death, and defeated Gaea, and yet I was more anxious about marrying my best friend than any of those things.  
>"Yea," Frank agreed. "You look great!" Jason nodded, and Leo looked up from the tiny machine he had been fiddling with, confused because he had been oblivious to our short conversation. They were all dressed the same way as Grover, and my nervousness was eased by my friends' presence. Just then, Piper stuck her head in the room, her hair braided and slung over her shoulder.<br>"It's almost time!" She said excitedly, and I noticed she wore no makeup. I guess it would be rude for the daughter of Aphrodite to outshine the bride. Just then, Thalia pushed Piper out of the way and entered the room.  
>"Make way, maid of honor coming through!" She said. I raised my eyebrows, stunned to see Thalia in a knee-length pale blue dress that matched Piper's, her choppy black hair pinned back to look formal. The only thing that stayed the same was the black converse at her feet.<br>"Not a word, bonehead." Thalia said, a look of murder on her face. "The only reason I did this was for Annabeth."  
>"Ok, ok." I said grinning.<br>"Come on now, ya gotta get out there." Thalia said, grabbing my arm and gesturing for the others to follow. We entered into the room and walked to the end of the aisle, while the audience still chatted idly. I grinned at my mom and her husband, Paul, who waved back. Some of their friends sat near them. I looked around at the crowd, recognizing familiar faces from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Reyna smiled at me frim the second row, holding the hand of a guy I didn't know. It warmed my heart to know that she had finally found someone. I saw Annabeth's family, and their friends, some which I didn't recognize. In the back row, I spotted my dad, Poseidon. He caught my gaze, and gave me a slight nod, before shooting a steely gaze at a serious looking woman with grey eyes across the room. Athena. I was a bit surprised that they had come, since our godly parents were always so 'preoccupied' with all their high and mighty godly stuff. But I was glad that they were here, as long as they didn't get in an argument and end up blowing the whole place up. The silence that followed made me want to run out of the room and jump straight into the ocean. At that point, everyone had noticed us and were waiting for the ceremony to proceed. So many eyes rested upon me. I couldn't help but fiddle with riptide, nestled in the depths of my pocket. I glanced at my best man, Grover, who smiled reassuringly. It all started, and everything was a blur until I saw Annabeth. And time froze. Her stormy grey eyes sparkled, and she had simple but wowing makeup on, which she didn't do often. Her soft blonde hair was swept away from her face, decorated with pearls and curled like a princess. She had a comb with a light veil attached, small pearls here and there. Annabeth looked 110% perfect in her dress. It was a strapless a-line gown, with a sweetheart neckline and beaded straps. The silk was gently fitted, to accent her curves. Most of the dress sparkled dantily with pearls. It her hands, she held a beautiful bouquet of blue and green hydrangeas, with small white roses here and there. Before I knew it, Annabeth was right in front of me, and I thought I was going to burst from all the love and happiness that filled me. The minister started talking, about being sick and healthy and rich and poor, but I zoned out, focused on one thought. I wanted to be with Annabeth for the rest of my life.  
>"I do." Annabeth said, her voice like bells. The minister kept droning on. Annabeth nudged me, and I realized it was MY turn to said I do. I opened my mouth.<br>"I-" I was cut off as a man stood up in the audience.  
>"Perseus Jackson." He said, and I couldn't help noticing his nostrils flared when he spoke. "Long time, no see." He was tall, with a hawkish face. And his eyes, they were two different colors, like an alley cat's. One brown, one blue, both staring at me icily. I didn't know this guy.<br>"Who-" and suddenly I realized I DID know this guy. Eighth grade, a cold snowy night. And a mission to rescue two half bloods from under the watch of a manticore. "Dr. Thorn." It came out as a whisper. My hand crept to riptide, as Dr. Thorn started to change into his true form. He grew larger, his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail was ready to whip deadly thorns in all directions. He glanced maliciously at Annabeth, and suddenly, I couldn't move. Pictures and memories flashed through my mind. Annabeth falling of the cliff with Dr. Thorn the first time. Annabeth weary, with grey streaks in her soft hair, holding up the sky. Having no memory and being separated from from the one person I could actually remember. Falling into Tartarus with Annabeth. Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. My breath came in ragged gasps. Riptide slipped out of my numb fingers, clattering across the floor. I heard Dr. Thorn laughing. And pain exploded in my stomach. I teetered on the edge of consciousness, fighting the urge to close my eyes and let myself fall. Poseidon roared, and then there was a spear through Dr. Thorn's head, and he dissolved into powder, still laughing. I heard screams around me, the loudest being someone right next to me. Tears ran down her beautiful cheeks as she held me in her arms, her dress stained crimson.  
>"I love you." I whispered, my words slurred as I fought the pain. "Be good for me."<br>"Percy... No. Please. You can't leave me." Annabeth said. A tear dripped onto my face.  
>"I... I do." I gasped, Annabeth's face being the last thing I saw before the world dulled, and the pain disappeared. And everything faded away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and I'm not going to post the next chappy until I get a few reviews. (^-^) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(•0•) **I got a review! Yay! Soooo here's chapter three! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own PJATO and HOO ._.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Nico<span>

Percy's eyes glazed over, and it was a knife in my heart, or, what was left of it. Annabeth sobbed into his cold shoulder, laying there with him on the floor in agony. I gasped for air, realizing quickly that I had forgotten to breathe. I gulped like a fish out of water, glancing around nervously. I backed up into the corner. Into the shadows. I felt the coldness envelope me, and I slipped away through the darkness. I ran through the swirling shadows, in a hurry to reach my destination. I stepped out of the shadows, right up to the door of Hades' palace. I opened the door, running past and ignoring anyone that tried to question my entrance. As a son of the underworld, I knew my way around pretty well. I reached the throne room, where Hades sat with my step mother, Queen Persephone. I bowed on one knee in front of the respectively, until my father nodded.  
>"Greetings, my lord." I said, receiving another nod, and a glare from Persephone. "Hades... Dad... Percy is dead. Will you... Will you please let me take him back to the mortal world?" I begged.<br>"Nico." Hades said sternly. "You know I can't let you do that. I let you bring back Hazel. But there have to be limits! I can't let everyone go back to the mortal word."  
>"No... Please! I'll do anything! Annabeth... Annabeth needs him..." I said.<br>"Nico, I don't think you're doing this for Annabeth. You're doing it for you." He knew. Of course, it was partially for me. But Annabeth did need him.  
>"Please." I whispered, my voice breaking.<br>"No!" Hades yelled, his voice echoing throughout the castle.  
>"Fine. Let me trade places with him. Let me send Percy back to the mortal world, and I will take his place here." My voice shook. "Forever." Hades raised an eyebrow.<br>"If you wish." He said. "Go." And with that I left. I walked silently through the palace, ignoring everything and everyone. I exited, and headed towards Elysium. I knew that's where Percy would be, he was always a such a hero. The skeleton warriors at the gates tried to bar my way, but I pushed through them.  
>"Father's permission." I said angrily. It wasn't hard to find Percy. His soul was brighter than the ones who had been dead longer. I hastily grabbed the sleeve of his tux, and pulled him, his green eyes widening.<br>"Nico! What-" he started.  
>"Just come. We're leaving." I snapped, sounding angrier than I felt.<br>"Uh..." He said stupidly, but stopped when he saw my face. He knew talking wasn't one of my 'things'. I let go of his sleeve. He'd follow now. We continued silently until we reached the exit. The elevator up to Las Vegas was open, and waiting. Percy stared at me.  
>"Go." I said. And I turned around, walking away.<br>"Aren't you coming?" Percy asked. He was so stupid.  
>"No. I can't. The only reason you get to go back is because I'M stuck here now." And I tried to walk away again.<br>"Wait. Why, Nico?" I stopped.  
>"W-what?"<br>"WHY. Why sacrifice yourself for me? I thought... I thought you hated me." He said, green eyes glittering.  
>"I didn't hate you!" I screamed. "I never hated you."<br>"I thought... Because of Bianca..."  
>"No. I don't hate you. It's kinda the opposite." I muttered, not realizing what I said until I had said it.<br>"What?" He said.  
>"What's the opposite of hate, Jackson?!"<br>"Love!" I could almost hear the gears in his head grinding. "Oh." He said.  
>"GO!" I screamed. "JUST GO!" And I shoved him into the elevator, shocking him, and myself too. The doors closed with a ding, and I walked away, already dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked! One more review and I'll upload the epilogue :)<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Me: Another review! Yay! So here's the epilogue! **

**Leo: She doesn't like to admit it, but she doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A young woman with curly blonde hair, about twenty-three, sits alone at a table in the corner of the coffee shop. She types away furiously at the keys of her laptop, occasionally sipping her latte. Her grey eyes seemed to age by the moment, as if she had been through too much for one person to bear. Her nose was slightly pink, as if she had spent a lot of time crying. The bell on the door jingled as a man, about the same age as the woman, walks through the door. He looks out of place with his ripped black tuxedo and a fancy green and blue tie. His sea green eyes swept across the room, softening as they landed on the woman. She lifted her cup to her lips to take a sip, but was soon forgotten as she looked up and saw the man with the tux. Her eyes widened as she rose to her feet. The latte fell to the floor with a splat. They ran towards each other, like those cheesy scenes in movies, but this was real. The held each other for a moment, and she looked up at him, not ashamed of the tears that were already falling.  
>"How?" she whispered.<br>"Not even death can separate us." he whispered back, barely audible. And then he kissed her. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>It's kinda short, but yea. If you haven't already, please readreview/follow the other story on this account. Thanks! **

**I have no clue what to write now. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Bye for now ;)**


End file.
